The central gp41 ectodomain (6-HB) has been studied extensively and is a homotrimer. Therefore, gp41 was considered to remain homotrimeric during all stages of the fusion process. A very recent NMR structure of the gp41 transmembrane domain (TM) alone showed it can form trimers. Our previous NMR and sedimentation equilibrium studies of gp41 (published in Structure in 2014 and mentioned above) indicated, however, a monomer-trimer equilibrium that may have functional importance during the fusion process. We have established by fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) and fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS) that gp41 with the TM embedded in dodecyl phosphatidyl (DPC) micelles undergoes reversible trimeric self-association with dissociation constant in the low micromolar range. This is similar to our previous results using analytical ultracentrifugation. The monomeric potential of the TM, especially at early stages of the fusion process, may play an important mechanistic role during the transition from an elongated gp41 pre-fusion intermediate, bridging viral and host-cell membrane, towards the post-fusion six-helical bundle conformation. A gp41-targeted fusion inhibitor must interfere with this transition and monomeric, partially monomeric or trimeric states all present potential binding epitopes. Based on this premise, gp41 self-association is a valid drug target model and the florescence spectroscopy mentioned above may have potential as a high-throughput assay system that could be used to screen drug libraries. Ongoing work using election spin resonance (ESP) is examining the dynamics of gp41 movement, including the movement of specific domains during the trimerization process. In other structural studies we engineered a broadly neutralizing gp41 antibody that contains the SARAH domains to increase solubility of the antibody and thus enable high-scale purification of the antibody. The complex of gp41-antibody was crystallized in a solution containing the detergent C8E5 and the hexagonal crystals had weak diffraction that extended to 4 Angstroms. Various methods and approaches are being screened in order to get at higher resolution.